


Conformed or Crushed (or Crushing the Conformity)

by newmoonmayhem



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Mal (Disney), F/F, Gen, Lesbian Evie (Disney), Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoonmayhem/pseuds/newmoonmayhem
Summary: Glistening utopias are so rarely that on the surface. Auradon has a lot of rules, both official and non-official, that perhaps do more harm than good.(or;Has anyone else thought about how Auradon may not be as good as it looks? Probably.)





	Conformed or Crushed (or Crushing the Conformity)

>   _ **1\. No magic**_

 

Mal knew that, to an extent, the no magic rule was there for a reason. After all, a decent portion of magic users had turned out to be villains- her mother for one, and Evie's, for another; Jay's dad, Uma's mom, the list went out. There were also good magic users, though (well, former magic users), that she had met since arriving to Auradon, and didn't see why they were denied use of their powers- Fairy Godmother, Merlin, Yen Sid, the Three Good Fairies, the list went on.

"I think," she said, during a casual debate with Ben as they snuggled up on the couch of his parents' (his, now, she supposed, but it still felt like his parents') castle over winter break, "That magic could be reinstated, but like, a license."

"A license?" Ben raised his eyebrow. 

"Yeah, like, someone has to teach you how to use it, you show you can use it without like, blowing the whole kingdom up and all that," She grinned playfully at him, "Or putting any princesses into deep slumbers."

Ben dismissed her idea in the nicest way he could. "It doesn't seem like a good idea to me, Mal. Plenty of people could just cheat around that system."

Mal was clearly upset, but relented for now and turned back to the movie.

It was later that night lying in bed that she decided that perhaps this was best- should she trust a government so anti-magic to regulate the ability of magical people to use magic, to teach magic?

So Mal made her own code of conduct, a personal one, and used her spell book in the dark of night in her dorm when no one could see her. 

Ben didn't realize that suppressing a part of his girlfriend would lead to their (relationship's) downfall.

 

> _**2\. No sex before marriage** _

 

This one surprised all of the VKs, really. On the Isle, sex wasn't so much about happiness and passion like the kids had come to conclude it was after arriving in Auradon. It was more like something you did to have kids, leave a legacy, or perhaps bribe a crooked territory leader. 

But as they stayed their longer, Auradon slowly didn't make it sound all that much nicer. 

Carlos raised his hand in the middle of their sex ed class. "But what about condoms?" And a hush fell over the room.

"Well, sweetie, you won't need... those, if you just don't do it?"

Carlos, ever inquisitive, wouldn't accept that as the answer. "But things like condoms and birth control pills can greatly reduce the risks of STDs and pregnancies, don't you think we should at least touch on-"

Fairy Godmother raised her hand to stop him. "Sex is a beautiful thing, but it's meant for marriage, okay?"

Evie found herself rolling her eyes. Both places may have had the wrong idea of sex, but, at least on the Isle she wouldn't have felt shame for taking the pills she now took. 

But abstinence only talks have rarely stopped children from experimenting, with themselves, with each other. And that's why a few nights later Evie was in Mal's bed, and Mal was teasing her and calling her a "pillow princess."

 

> _**3\. There is a right way and a wrong way to be gay** _

 

When Evie came out as a lesbian, there was perhaps shock that the formerly prince-obsessed girl liked only women, but most people took it in stride.

When Evie learned there were other people like her at Auradon Prep, she wanted to start a club. The school took abnormally long to process her request, but eventually, it got done.

When she asked to have a pride event, or a booth at the school's next Family Day, the school told her she went too far.

"Evie, darling, it's not that we don't accept you, we do! It's just... not everyone does, you see," Fairy Godmother said, trying to be as nice about it as possible. "Plenty of parents might not be... comfortable with their kids attending such an event."

Evie frowned. "We wouldn't be making anyone go, though. And a little booth wouldn't be forcing anything on anyone."

Fairy Godmother sighed. "You already have your little club, Evie. Be grateful."

But Evie was not grateful. Evie had been told for years on the Isle by her mother and other villains to be grateful, be grateful she had the mother she did, the beauty she did; be grateful she wasn't thrown onto the streets because she still had use.

Evie was ravenous, not satiated, and so with her girlfriend's help she planned a small pride event in the old gym building that the administration turned a blind eye to.

 

> _**4\. You can disagree, but don't be too loud** _

 

But Jay and Mal had never been good about being quiet, and they'd been quiet for so long their throats were hurting.

Auradon Prep had never had a protest anymore, but one was happening. The VKs, some other students like Doug and Lonnie, a decent and sizable number, were out on the front lawn, refusing to attend class, no matter how much Fairy Godmother or any teacher tried to plead with them.

As the most eloquent speaker, Evie was given the position of spokeswoman, which she found to be a little nerve wracking in all honesty (maybe more than a little). "We're protesting school curriculum that doesn't give kids adequate sexual knowledge, a school that tries to silence who its students are, and a kingdom that bans magic despite a very high magical population."

Mal grinned, kissing her girlfriend's cheek with pride, and shooting a smirk at Fairy Godmother. She was a woman she respected, and looked up to, but Mal was an angry teenage bisexual fairy who was never ever good at being told no, or seeing her friends hurting, and so something was going to have to change. She would make sure of that.


End file.
